Contando Tus Latidos
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Celia y Axel por fin son felices, después de tres años juntos... ¿pueden solo dos palabras destrozarles a los dos? -Antes se llamaba "Yo no cuento los segundos, cuento tus latidos", ¡leed!-
1. introduccion

"_**Yo no cuento los segundos, cuento tus latidos"**_

**¡Hola! Bueno, lo primero de todo, gracias por leer, y perdón por haceros esperar con algunos de mis fics, pero otra nueva época de des inspiración ha llegado para mí y el yeso de mi cabeza. Por un milagro del cielo se me ocurrió esto anoche, gracias al insomnio -.- pero eso es lo de menos.**

**Bueno, como nunca lo he hecho, y me hacía mucha ilusión ^^, para este fic utilizaré los nombres del doblaje europeo, así que:**

**Goenji Shuuya será Axel Blaze**

**Otonashi Haruna será Celia Hills**

**Endo Mamoru será Mark Evans**

**Goenji Yuuka será Julia Blaze**

**Y si aparecen más personajes los iré traduciendo.**

**Empieza el nuevo fic a partir de… ¡ya!**

No lo podía creer. Hasta hacía tres minutos, su vida junto a ella era de lo más feliz. Y perfecta. Habían tardado tres años enteros en construir esa perfección, y les costó miles de besos y abrazos, y de palabras al oído, de puestas de sol... Y ahora, con tan solo dos palabras, toda esa historia de amor perfecta que habían moldeado con cuidado se había destruido por completo, dejando solo algunos escombros por el camino.

En realidad, nunca se esperó nada bueno de todas esas pruebas que su novia debía hacerse en el hospital, pero de las que insistía en no decir el motivo; ni tampoco del tono preocupante en el que aquella misma tarde le había dicho por teléfono que tenían que hablar.

Antes de que colgaran, él pronunció su nombre y dijo:

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor –respondió, sin quitarse la tristeza de la voz, antes de poner fin a la conversación.

Cuatro años antes, el Inazuma Eleven, equipo donde jugaba Axel Blaze, se desintegraba por falta de integrantes. Todos sus componentes habían encontrado su verdadero camino en la vida y, desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con el fútbol. El único que no había dejado el deporte, y que más tarde siguió adelante con el equipo, fue el capitán, Mark Evans. El resto, tenían otra vocación o, sencillamente, ya no les gustaba jugar. Al fin y al cabo, el fútbol nunca dejó de ser una simple diversión para ellos y no iban a emplear su vida en ello. Tan sólo era un juego.

Volviendo a nuestra historia, en ese tiempo, Axel y Celia sólo eran amigos. Julia seguía en coma, y el goleador de fuego no pasaba por su mejor momento. Y eso se debía a todas las horas que había pasado, sin dejar de mirar a su hermanita, con la esperanza de que abriera los ojos y mostrara de nuevo su encantadora sonrisa. Pero eso, por desgracia, nunca ocurrió.

El 8 de abril de 2011, Celia Hills se enteró de que la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos había empeorado su estado de coma. Compró un ramo de flores y fue a verla al hospital. Cuando estaban dentro del equipo, Axel siempre le contaba todo lo relacionado con su hermana, y aunque él no lo dijera, se podía ver en sus ojos las ganas que tenía de que despertara. Y cuánto la quería, nunca había visto un amor fraternal más grande que el de su amigo…

Llamó a la puerta y entró llamando a Blaze con tono de estar un poco perdida. El chico, que como era costumbre miraba por la ventana de la habitación, alzó la vista y la saludó, sorprendido de que hubiera venido. Hacía como seis meses que no hablaba con ella, y estaba muy cambiada.

La frialdad de ex goleador de fuego le impedía demostrarle que se moría por abrazarla y decirle todo lo que la había echado de menos, a pesar de que ella era la única persona con la que mostraba su lado más sensible, pero Celia poseía la suficiente calidez como para hacerlo por él, así que le rodeó con sus brazos, y Axel le respondió, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Acto seguido, la chica miró a Julia, quien permanecía inmóvil continuamente. Posó su vista en la de Blaze y enseguida captó el dolor que este sentía al ver a Julia así.

-¿Cómo está? –le preguntó, con delicadeza. Sabía que ese tema le afectaba mucho.

-Mal, y empeorando –contestó, sin apartar sus ojos de su hermana. Celia sintió pena de los dos, apretó la mano del rubio con comprensión y se acercó más a él.

-Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás –aseguró, mirándole a los ojos.

Esta vez, fue él quien la abrazó. Era su forma de decir "gracias".

**Ok, ya está, es corto pero lo hago así para poder subirlo ya.**

**Lo continuaré, ¿reviews?**


	2. Dos Palabras

**Capítulo 1: Dos Palabras**

**O.O ¡GUAO! Estoy realmente sorprendida, la introducción ha sido todo un éxito.**

**Lo siento, sé que he tardado un montonazo, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo, que es corto pero iros acostumbrando, ya que ya no voy a tener tanto tiempo para escribir hasta las vacaciones. Exámenes, ya me entendéis. Y como no quiero tardar mil siglos en actualizar, los haré así hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Kv-chan: ¡gracias! Bueno, ya lo he hecho otras veces, pero por ser la primera en contestar, ¡te dedico este capi! ¡Espero que te guste!**

**Nota: nuevos personajes: Fubuki Atsuya será Aiden Froste, y Fubuki Shiro será Shawn Froste.**

Durante todo el año siguiente, Celia siguió visitando a los hermanos con regularidad, apoyando a su amigo en todo momento. Pronto empezó a insistirle en que volviera a salir de casa, porque el chico no iba a ninguna parte, más que al instituto y después, a ver a su hermana. Desde que ya no tenía el fútbol, los estudios de Axel decayeron notablemente, y su sueño de convertirse en doctor se volvía cada vez más pequeño. Ella decidió que no podía dejar que su vida se perdiera así, tenía que hacer algo, así que le convenció para que fuera con ella a fiestas.

Al principio, se comportaba como un enfermo, no hablaba con nadie, no se reía con los chistes, y andaba como un alma en pena, arrastrando los pies por el suelo. Con el tiempo, comenzó a despreocuparse y a hablar con la gente. Hacer como si no pasara nada, aunque le dolía. De todos modos, no era tan horrible. Salía, se lo pasaba bien, y estaba cerca de Celia… por la que inevitablemente acabó sintiendo algo.

Igualmente, Celia no había pasado por alto sus sentimientos hacia el ex goleador de fuego. Creía que podía ser que le gustara, aunque tampoco descartaba que solo fuera simple amistad, pero esa posibilidad se encontraba cada vez más lejana. Y mientras se decidía por sus sentimientos, el cariño iba creciendo más y más.

Algo en lo que también le animó fueron los estudios. Era su sueño, y no podía dejar que se viniera abajo solo por estar triste. Fue la parte que más le costó, porque ella no podía ponerse a estudiar por él, pero al final, logró que volviera a mostrar el mismo entusiasmo que antes.

Por su parte, Axel no podía creer el cambio que había pegado su vida desde que Celia entró en ella. En tan solo unos meses, el ex goleador de fuego recuperó las ganas de vivir, y se volvió mucho más fuerte que cuando jugaba al fútbol. Y todo se lo debía a su mejor amiga.

Ahora, tres años más tarde, mirarla suponía dolor. Le hacía preguntarse la razón de tanto sufrimiento, si lo único que querían era tener una vida normal. Como la de cualquier pareja, vamos, como hasta ahora… pero, dadas las circunstancias, una vez más no sería posible. Hacía tan solo unas horas que acababa de saber por qué, y ahora miraba la televisión sin verla, deseando que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla.

_Flashback_

_-Hola, cariño –saludó Axel, besándola. Todo iba bien, pero tenía miedo de qué podría decirle-. ¿Qué tal estás?_

_Celia se sentó en la silla de la terraza que habían escogido para tomar algo de beber mientras hablaban. Era verano, hacía calor, y estaban rodeados de gente. Ella sabía que quizá no eran las mejores condiciones para darle a su prometido la noticia, pero también sabía que Axel no se derrumbaría delante de tanta gente, y era por eso que estaban allí. Porque, si él se desmoronaba, ella iría detrás, y la caída sería mil veces peor, ya que se sentiría mal por ella misma y por él._

_-¿Y tú? –respondió, demasiado rápido como para que él no se diera cuenta de que no estaba bien, y por eso no había contestado a su pregunta. Axel suspiró, e intentó disimular su descontento con una sonrisa._

_-Bien. Mejor ahora que estoy contigo._

_Ella sonrió, aunque destrozada, y el motivo…_

_-No estás bien –dijo Axel._

_-No es una pregunta –observó ella._

_-No –la chica cerró los ojos, como cogiendo fuerzas para lo que le esperaba a continuación._

_-Tú… tienes razón –admitió-. No estoy bien, Axel –sus ojos empezaron a escocerle-. No estoy nada bien._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó el rubio, fríamente, preparándose para lo peor._

_-Porque… -Celia inspiró para decir las dos palabras más difíciles de su vida- …tengo cáncer._

_Fin del flashback_

-¿Por qué tú, Celia? No te lo mereces… -la puerta de la calle del viejo apartamento en que vivía se abrió, chirriante, alertando al rubio de que alguien llegaba.

-¡Axel! –Por desgracia quien venía era la última persona que deseaba ver en aquel momento- ¡No has venido a buscarme! ¡Shawn tampoco! ¡Voy a mataros a los…! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –preguntó Aiden Froste, arrugando la frente, extrañado, mirando al mejor amigo de su hermano en un lamentable estado, tirado en el sofá, con una camisa y el pantalón del pijama, despeinado y con los ojos algo hinchados y rojizos.

-Déjame en paz, Aiden.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –Contestó Axel de mala gana-. Se supone que me odias, ¿no? –con el hermano de Shawn, su mejor amigo, nunca se había llevado muy bien. Bueno, más bien se podría decir que no se podían ni ver. No le había hecho nada, simplemente le resultaba demasiado irritante.

-Vale, de acuerdo, no me cuentes nada, idiota. ¿Dónde está mi nuevo cuarto?

Axel se levantó, malhumorado, le arrebató una maleta a Aiden y la tiró en el cuarto del fondo del pasillo. Luego, volvió a su sofá, a seguir deprimiéndose.

-Y no hagas ruido, Celia está durmiendo –advirtió el rubio.

El de ojos verdes resopló, y entró en su habitación. Viviría allí por hacerle un favor a Shawn, ya que él no podía hacerlo. Aiden vivía en Hokkaido, pero quiso mudarse a Inazuma ya que su ciudad natal empezaba a parecerle muy aburrida. Probablemente, la única razón por la que quería irse de allí era porque ya se había tirado a toda la población femenina disponible de Hokkaido, y a alguna que otra que ya no lo estaba, también. Y quería conocer gente nueva, con eso, se refería a las chicas, claro. Esto se lo comentó a su hermano, quien sabía que Axel y Celia tenían problemas para llegar a fin de mes, y se le ocurrió que Aiden podía vivir allí de alquiler un tiempo, les ayudaría con los gastos y sería un ingreso extra. Después de semanas suplicándole a su hermano, consiguió que aceptara a cambio de un trabajo en su negocio.

El hermano pequeño no estaba muy contento con su nuevo destino, pero al menos era amigo de Celia. Lo que no sabía, era que ella ya no iba a ser la misma chica sonriente y alegre de siempre, por un tiempo.

**MimiJBF: tengo una amiga que también le tiene manía a Axel, pero aquí le intentaré hacer amable… bueno, quizá en alguna escena le odies, pero mucho más adelante.**

**Kozuue: Oh, sí, es verdad, es que no sé, creo recordar que antes del mundial el equipo se llama así, y yo dije, pues nada, le pongo ese nombre, que es el primero que me vino a la cabeza :P pero bueno, aquí el equipo no es que vaya a pintar mucho, ya os digo…**

**tqgirlxulatq23: ¡pues cuando lo subas lo leo! ^^ Me alegro que te haya gustado, ¡gracias!**

**Featheredmoonwings****: que bien, esa es la impresión que quería causar, va a ser una historia dulce (y cursi) aunque estará basada en el drama (cómo no, viniendo de mí… ^^) ¡Bueno, y felicidades (por atrasado ), jaja, qué puntería tengo! ^^ LoL**

**Y tambien gracias a kenny and jenny, aoiiii, yukiko-kun, olalrno, sakuraa ii albiin A.P.S y ana paty**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Vuestros comentarios siempre me animan mucho ^^**


	3. Fabricando Recuerdos

**Capítulo 2: Fabricando Recuerdos**

**Antes de nada, quiero dedicar este capi a Kaylee Dark! Vale, os preguntareis ¿por qué? Sencillo, bueno ella con su review me dejó pensando qué tipo de cáncer podría tener Celia, que no lo sé. Bueno, no lo sabía. Ahora sí. Porque… lo pensé. (-.-U cállate, Aika…)**

**Gracias a Kasandra-valery, quesna-ai y Aiko Kokoa por sus reviews, mis nuevas lectoras de este fic ^^ y gracias también a quienes estabais ahí desde el principio, y a los que leéis pero no comentáis (:**

**Tqgirlxulatq23: **_**lo siento, yo no quería robarte la idea u-u no hace falta que tú la cambies, si es que ya la tenías pensada, ¿vale? Por cierto, ¿cuándo lo vas a subir? ^^ ¡A ver si te animas pronto!**_

Dos ojos se clavaron en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta. Sonrió. No estaba mal, para ser su primera noche en la ciudad. Ella era el prototipo de tía buena, rubia y con los ojos azules. Bien, solo le faltaba comprobar si era tan tonta como él suponía. Se acercó, sonriendo seductoramente para hechizarla, como solía hacer. No era difícil, lo único que hacía falta era seguridad, y de eso a le sobraba.

También ayudaban las diez horas semanales de gimnasio que seguía como una religión, pero si una cosa es cierta, es que sin seguridad no hay nada que hacer. Y Aiden lo sabía.

/

Desde que Celia le dijo lo que en realidad le pasaba, nada volvió a ser lo mismo entre ellos dos. En un primer momento, Axel pensó que pasaría más tiempo con ella, para tener recuerdos suyos por si después no podía tener más. Pero se adelantó demasiado. Le costaba más de lo que creía siquiera hablarle. No sabía qué sentimiento le pesaba más, la angustia, la pena, o la tristeza por sí mismo. Tenía mucho miedo de perderla.

Le daba tanto pánico hablar con ella, que ni sabía qué cáncer tenía. Le parecía una grosería no preguntar pero de alguna manera se había convencido a sí mismo de que cuanto menos supiera de la enfermedad, menos sufriría.

Mientras tanto, Celia estaba más cariñosa que nunca. El cáncer le había hecho darse cuenta de que la vida son dos días, y que probablemente para ella serían menos, por lo que decidió darse al cien por cien mientras pudiera. Pero lo único que veía al tratar de acercarse a su prometido era que él la rehuía, y Celia no entendía por qué. Si se querían…

Celia se levantó, después de unas buenas horas de descanso, con picores en la piel. El doctor le había dicho que ese, era uno de los síntomas, y que debía estar preparada, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

Lo que no imaginaba en absoluto, era encontrarse a una mujer que no conocía de nada, en su cocina, comiendo una tostada con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Era rubia, con ojos azules y una bonita figura, probablemente, aunque no se hacía notar, ya que llevaba una camisa de Aiden, con lo cual, la peli azul supuso que sería uno de sus ligues. La chica la miró, extrañada, y preguntó:

-¿Quién eres, su novia? –parecía preocupada.

-¿De quién?

-De… Aiden. ¡Te juro que me dijo que estaba soltero! –se excusó, anticipándose a la respuesta de Celia. Ella sonrió, cuestionándose por qué esa mujer se había acostado con su amigo, aún cuando dudaba de que en realidad estuviera soltero.

-No, no te preocupes, no soy su novia. De hecho, creo… -dijo, al escuchar el sonido inconfundible de la puerta al abrirse- que mi novio acaba de llegar ¡Axel!

El rubio dio una patada al suelo, apretando los dientes.

-Yo que tú no lo haría –aconsejó la periodista-, un día de estos se nos va a caer el suelo en la casa del vecino… -suspiró, y lo miró, con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal?

-Bien…

-¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?

-Estaba en la universidad. Es mi último año, y mi tesis aún está muy verde… Tranquila, dormí en casa de Shawn.

-Ya… ¿has desayunado?

-No.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No hace falta, ya lo hago yo, tú… descansa –murmuró, evitando su mirada.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo –insistió ella.

-En serio, déjalo –la interrumpió Axel, antes de marcharse a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Celia agachó la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? En esto, salió un despeinado Aiden del cuarto de invitados, que ahora era el suyo. Pasó al lado de su amiga, dándole una palmada cariñosa en la espalda como saludo.

-Buenos días… -añadió, bostezando. Después, se dirigió a la cocina, donde su amante recogía ya la mesa. Le pasó la mano por el trasero, sonriendo, sonrisa que ella le correspondió. Celia los miraba con envidia. Hasta hacía muy poco, Axel también la trataba así.

**Listo, a partir de ahora, los iré haciendo más largos.**

**¡Adiós, adiós! Review? (:**


	4. ¿Cómo Decirte?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Cómo Decirte?**

**¡Por fin he escrito para este fic un capítulo más largo que una página en Word, para variar! -.- Son algo más de tres, para compensaros la espera y que los otros fueran tan cortos ;)**

**Nota: nuevo personaje: Kido Yuuto es Jude Sharp**

Celia no estaba bien. Aquello del cáncer, sólo lo sabían Axel y ella, y le daba mucho miedo contárselo a alguien más, así que no podía hablarlo con nadie, ya que su prometido no le prestaba ninguna atención. Estaba desesperada, y ya había pensado en ir a un psicólogo, pero la persona más indicada para darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a la periodista sin ser licenciado en psicología era su hermano.

Es cierto que, últimamente, Jude no iba mucho por casa de su hermana, pero ese día se levantó pensando en ella, no sabía por qué, por lo que aquella misma mañana dejó a su novia una nota en la nevera y se marchó, deseando encontrarse ya con su hermanita.

Mientras, en la casa de nuestros protagonistas, las puertas retumbaban con los gritos. Todo empezó como de costumbre, cuando la periodista se levantó y, una vez más, no vio a su amado al lado suyo. Suspiró y se resignó. Ya le pediría explicaciones.

Aunque el momento de pedírselas llegó antes de lo que tenía previsto. Entró en la cocina.

-Hola, mi amor –saludó la morena **(en este fic evitaré poner "oji azul" o "peli rosa")**.

-Esto… chao, ¿eh? Me tengo que ir –dijo el rubio, bebiéndose rápidamente el café, gran error, y poniéndose en pie. Su prometida le cerró el paso-. Celia, déjame salir.

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –preguntó, malhumorado. Ella no pensaba darse por vencida. O la trataba con respeto o que se olvidara del suyo.

-Mírame a los ojos, Blaze… ¡mírame! –gritó, con fuerza.

-¿Para qué? –la miró.

-No me hables de esa manera.

-¿De qué manera? Mira, llego tarde, déjame salir.

-Yo también llego tarde.

-¿Y? ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

-Esperar a que muestres algún sentimiento de tu parte, ¿crees que te exijo demasiado?

-… no sé a qué viene esto, Celia, pero…

-¡¿Qué? ¿¡Pido demasiado, es demasiado para ti tener que demostrarme que te importo!

-Tú me importas…

-¡Mentira! ¿Y todos estos días, cuando intentaba que me dieras algo de cariño, que lo necesitaba, y tú solamente me evitabas? ¿¡Qué hay de eso!

-Shhh, no grites… yo…

-Tú –Celia se apartó del camino de él y se desplomó sobre el sofá.- ¿Y yo? –Preguntó con la voz achicada- ¿qué pasa conmigo? Si… si tú no me das amor… ¿quién va a dármelo?

Axel se estaba dando cuenta de lo cruel que había sido, pensando solo en protegerse él. Se arrepintió al segundo, pero, ¿cómo remediarlo? No, esas cosas no se compensan tan fácilmente. Se necesita tiempo para sanar ese tipo de heridas.

Se sentó con ella, a su lado, mirándola de reojo. Dudando de si acercarse y abrazarla. Bueno, ¿pero es que se había propuesto ser un completo imbécil o qué? Sin decir nada, la abrazó por la cintura, y la recostó sobre su cuerpo. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Celia se dio la vuelta y se abrazó al cuello de su novio. Él la apretó contra sí, recordando todos esos momentos bonitos que vivieron.

No podía dejar que se echaran a perder por un error estúpido.

-Perdóname, por favor. No sé en qué pensaba. Lo siento, mi vida.

Ella se separó un poco de Axel y, limpiándose las lágrimas, dijo:

-Sí, claro que te perdono, te perdono… -le besó la mejilla, al tiempo que llamaban a la puerta.

-Ya abro yo –la periodista asintió, quitándose de encima de Axel.

Realmente, no se esperaba esa visita. Abrió la puerta enérgicamente, y sonrió al visitante, mirando por encima del hombro a Celia, quien ojeaba el periódico distraídamente. Las clases perdidas habían desaparecido de la mente de los dos, y ahora más, que Sharp estaba allí.

La periodista levantó los ojos, al notar que la observaban, y recibió con emotividad a su único pariente. A la segunda persona a la que tenía pensado contarle su gran problema. Jude.

-¡Hermano! –se lanzó a sus brazos. Esa mañana estaba recibiendo más cariño que en todo el último mes.

-Hola, Hills –saludó el castaño.- Veo que sobrevives sin tu hermano por aquí cerca…

-Jaja, bueno… -el rubio miró a su prometida, con cara de signo de interrogación.- Bueno, más o menos. Ven, siéntate, voy a ver si tenemos algo en la nevera. –Jude así lo hizo, quedándose solo con su cuñado.

/

La clase de economía nunca fue una de las favoritas del pequeño de los Froste. Él no se explicaba cómo los que estaban en las primeras filas no se dormían sobre los libros. El profesor, además, era uno de esos que hablan monótonamente, y de los que no entiendes ni una palabra ya que todo te suena a polaco.

Pero encontró un entretenimiento. Una rubia, no tan rubia como la de la noche anterior, pero al fin y al cabo rubia, se encontraba justo al lado suyo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta. No la había visto al comenzar la clase, quizás es que había llegado tarde. Decidió hablarle.

-Chst… eh, ¡Chst! –ella giró la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? –contestó, en voz baja.

-Encantado, yo soy Aiden, ¿y tú?

-Lucy, e intento atender –el pelirrojo se quedó un momento en silencio, para luego comentar, sorprendido:

-¿Y lo estás consiguiendo, en serio?

-Sí, lo estaba, hasta que un idiota me ha interrumpido –respondió ella, frustrada.

-Bueno, lo decía porque no hay quien se concentre con la voz de este hombre…

-Pues prefiero su voz a la tuya.

-No me digas. Qué mal… -sonrió Aiden, divertido, apoyando la cabeza en su mano, mientras no dejaba de mirarla. Estuvo así un rato. Hasta que ella le volvió a prestar atención, un poco menos borde que antes.- Ya te aburriste, ¿cierto?

-Uf… presiento que no me vas a dejar en paz…

-Presiente usted bien, señorita –esa respuesta sacó una leve y efímera sonrisa en Lucy. Pero pronto se apagó otra vez.- Eh, te he hecho reír, ahora debo invitarte a una cerveza –dijo el de ojos verdes, justo cuando sonaba el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase-, es una ley, no puedes negarte.

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero voy a tener que negarme –se disculpó la rubia, cogiendo su carpeta y saliendo de la clase.

-Ah… oye, si te he molestado… -empezó el chico a disculparse.

-No es eso, es que tengo clase –guardó la carpeta en una taquilla y cogió un cuaderno y un estuche.

-Bueno, pues al final de las clases –él la siguió por el pasillo, acabando el viaje en la puerta del aula de estadísticas. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, no puedo, tengo que… -pensó mejor lo que iba a decir-… tengo que hacer una cosa al salir. ¿Me disculpas? –y se metió en la clase, creyendo que así se libraría del chico, pero se pegó un buen susto cuando le vio al lado suyo otra vez, pensativo.

-Vale, ahora tienes clase, al terminar, debes hacer una cosa… ¿y esta noche? ¿Te viene bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no vienes a esta clase.

-¿A las nueve y media?

-¿Cómo?

-Vale, te llamo a las ocho y quedamos, déjame esto un momento… -dijo de pasada, quitándole el móvil a la rubia, y haciéndose una llamada perdida a su teléfono, para que el número de Lucy se quedara grabado, con todo el morro del mundo.

-¡Eh! –protestó ella.

-Ya está. Gracias, Lucy –y se levantó para irse, guiñándole un ojo. "Si cree que puede aprovecharse de mí…" pensó Lucy, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado y por qué diablos no había hecho nada, pero todo había sucedido tan rápido…

/

Simpatía. No, no era eso precisamente lo que Jude había tenido siempre a Axel, ya que aunque fuera un ex compañero suyo, no dejaba de ser el novio de su hermana, y como todo buen hermano mayor, debía odiar a su cuñado. Pero ese día se sentía demasiado bien y no necesitaba meterse con nadie. Así que el rubio no sufrió las consecuencias del mal humor de Jude, como habitualmente ocurría.

Sino que se estuvo preguntando durante la corta ausencia de Celia, cuándo esta pensaba contarle que tenía cáncer, y cómo. Le preocupaba que pudiera salir herida de la reacción de Sharp… él podía ser un genio en todo lo referente a lógica y estrategia, pero en cuanto a sensibilidad, había conocido a elefantes con más tacto.

Por si las moscas, Blaze decidió estar allí presente cuando se diera este hecho. Celia volvió por fin de la cocina, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Tienes suerte, querido hermano, me queda zumo de naranja.

-Vaya, qué afortunado soy –ironizó el estratega. Celia sonrió, pero en realidad le preocupaba el mismo tema que a su prometido. ¿Cómo contárselo a su hermano?

Jude bebió su vaso de zumo, educadamente, y miró a la pareja, curioso. Ambos lucían la misma cara de preocupación, y tenían cogidas las manos. A Jude no le gustó. ¿Significaba malas noticias? Tenía toda la pinta de que sí, y le daba miedo hasta pensarlo.

Se armó de valor y preguntó:

-Hermanita, ¿ocurre algo? Te veo tensa –a Axel prefirió ignorarlo, hacer como si no existiera era la mejor forma de no meterse con él, ni decirle algo grosero. No quería disgustar a Celia, no aquella vez.- Dime.

-Pues… la verdad es que tengo… -miró a su novio- tenemos que contarte algo…

Por lo general, cuando una chica y su prometido se agarran de la mano, se miran y vuelven a mirar a la persona a la que "tienen que decirle algo", ese chico y esa chica se convierten en motivo de sospecha de un tópico, y como a Jude no se le ocurría otra cosa que pudiera ser, fue directo a lo evidente:

-¿Estás embarazada?

La periodista se quedó de piedra, ¿cómo había podido su hermano pensar eso? Lo iba a matar en cuanto pudiera. Por culpa de esa pregunta, se había sonrojado. Axel, por su parte, solo se reía por lo bajo, aún a sabiendas de que lo pagaría caro cuando su cuñado se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba. Algo que no tardó demasiado en suceder.

-Vale, de acuerdo, Axel, ya veremos quién ríe el último –este se calló, inmediatamente.- Entonces, Celia. ¿Qué pasa? –en ese momento, mirar a su hermano a los ojos era un reto que la periodista no sería capaz de superar. Esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, Jude se dio cuenta de que era algo mucho más serio de lo que se imaginaba.- Celia…

-Jude –soltó, después de un largo suspiro-, tengo cáncer.

**Bueno, ¿os ha gustado? Si es así, ¿me dejáis un review? (:**

**Nota: Lucy es un personaje que ha maquinado mi cabeza, no tiene nada que ver con el anime.**


	5. Un Falso Final Feliz

**Capítulo 4: Un Falso Final Feliz**

**¡Hola! Bien, bien: ¡VOLVÍ! Y además he cambiado el título, (antes se llamaba "Yo no cuento los segundos, cuento tus latidos", pero era horrible acordarse del título entero, así que opté por "Contando Tus Latidos") Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que tanto el fic como mi cerebro estuvieron en parálisis temporal xD Ahora os JURO por… por lo que sea jeje, que actualizaré al menos cada semana. Creo. ¡No! No, lo juro, lo juro.**

**Por cierto, en este capítulo aparece Aki Kino (Silvia Woods) (No sé si el apellido es correcto, pero fue el que encontré =B), aunque solo de pasada.**

**Bueno, espero cumplir con mi promesa, ahora gracias por leer, y ¡disfrutad!**

Jude los miró a los dos, dejándolos en tensión un momento, para finalizar el momento riéndose a carcajadas.

-No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? No, no lo dices en serio. No es verdad –movió la cabeza, para quitarle importancia a sus palabras- Mientes fatal, hermanita. ¡Y no tiene gracia!

-¿Qué…? –Celia sacudió la cabeza, ¿de verdad su hermano no la creía? Iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que imaginó- No, Jude, no es ninguna broma. Es de verdad.

-Mierda. Prefería lo del embarazo –masculló, mirando al suelo.

El chico se levantó, comenzando a dar vueltas, nervioso, por todo el salón, que como no era muy grande, no podía rodearlo demasiado. Sí, la creía, claro que sí, pero no quería hacerlo. Siguió negándolo, durante dios sabe cuánto tiempo, intentando reírse, pero sólo le salía un sonido amargado de la garganta. Su hermanita. ¿Cáncer? Eso no le entraba en la cabeza, y no podía ser.

Podrían haber seguido así horas, pero Celia se hartó al poco tiempo, y saltó.

-¡Deja de decir que no puede ser y enfréntate a la realidad, Jude! En unos pocos meses, puede que me veas con un pañuelo en la cabeza, y en un año, a lo mejor estoy ingresada en el hospital, mal, enferma, con un pie en otro mundo. ¡O incluso muerta! ¡Acéptalo, joder! –las lágrimas ya se acomodaban en el borde de sus ojos, y toda su fuerza desapareció, se desinfló.

Empezó a llorar sin consuelo, buscando el hombro de Axel, quien dejó que se acurrucara a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza suavemente. El hermano de la periodista quería que la tierra le tragase, pero la tierra no hace esos favores, por lo que se sentó también en el sofá y miró a la pareja.

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

Ante ello, la periodista levantó la cabeza y se pegó a su hermano, refugiándose en el hueco de su cuello. Axel observaba la escena, preocupado, pero sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, Jude no había reaccionado como él pensaba. En las etapas difíciles de la vida, se puede descubrir cómo son las personas realmente. Quién es cobarde, quién es valiente, fuerte o débil. Quién está ahí a tu lado. Axel pensaba, y le parecía un poco triste que eso solo pueda verse con las grandes tragedias. Cuando alguien está mal. Cuando no ha podido disfrutar de la grandeza de una persona.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Aiden, solo esta vez, para variar. Debió presentirlos, porque comenzó a hablarles, inconsciente totalmente de la situación real en la habitación de al lado.

-¿Qué hacíais? No os he visto en toda la mañana –soltó una carcajada-. Bueno, quizá me imagine por qué estabais los dos solos, aquí, en casa… -finalmente, después de sacarse las converse, llegó al salón y contempló la escena, antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de Jude. De eso, y de la extraña tristeza que reinaba en el ambiente. También él quiso esfumarse. Era de esas personas que notaban que algo pasaba, lo llevaba en su persona, pero odiaba tener que consolar a nadie. Lo suyo más bien era otra cosa- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, incómodo, sin querer, en realidad, enterarse de nada. Para su buena suerte, a ninguno de los presentes se le ocurrió contarle lo que acababan de hablar, solo negaron con la cabeza. Celia aún tenía las lágrimas resbalando por sus blancas mejillas, se las limpió y le sonrió, no muy convincentemente. No obstante, Aiden optó por marcharse de allí, por abandonar esta escena demasiado deprimente para alguien con su estilo de vida. Llegó a su habitación, tiró su mochila en una esquina y luego se tiró él en la cama. Era egoísta. Le preocupaba Celia, y la razón por la que estaría llorando, pero era muy egoísta, y no podía salir ahí, preguntarle y darle un simple abrazo, decirle alguna frase comprensiva. No podía.

Fuera de allí, en el salón otra vez, Axel se decidió por fin a hablar con su prometida, animado quizá, por la irrupción de su joven compañero de piso. Celia estaba separada de su hermano, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos, y un aura triste rodeándola. Él se acercó a su cara y la besó en la mejilla. No hubo respuesta de su parte.

-Celia, amor… -intentó llamar su atención. El rubio cogió aire, y lo expulsó, intentando relajarse- Cariño, no te preocupes. Tú no vas a… no te va a pasar todo eso que has dicho. Mírame –le cogió de la barbilla- No va a pasarte nada. Todo saldrá bien.

Ella lo miró, con cara de pocos amigos.

-No puedes saberlo.

-Tú tampoco.

Axel no quería rendirse, pero Celia no se lo ponía fácil para nada. Con todas esas lágrimas, y esas muecas de tristeza, el pesimismo que no la había abandonado ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando sonrió a Aiden. Así era difícil mantener la esperanza. Y era preocupante. Porque eso es lo último que se pierde, la esperanza. Tampoco sería fácil para ella, claro. De repente, vas al médico un día y te dice que te vas a morir. Bueno, no es exactamente eso, pero para algunas personas, decir cáncer es decir muerte. Y Axel no quería pensar así. Ni que Celia lo pensara tampoco. Debía ayudarla, aunque no sabía cómo.

Jude decidió intervenir, aunque seguía sumido en un extraño estado de shock.

-Vamos, Celia, no te pongas así –ella clavó sus ojos en él- No me mires así. ¿Tú no sabes que cuanto menos creas que vas a ponerte bien, menos posibilidades habrá?

-Jude tiene razón… -corroboró Axel, sin muchas ganas de hablar, pero haciendo lo que fuera por su prometida- Además, todos estamos contigo. Te lo prometo, te daré todo el apoyo que necesites, y… bueno, ya lo he dicho, pero siento haberte tratado así estos días… -el hermano de la chica lo miró, interrogante.

-¿Así, cómo, Axel?

La morena suspiró, y sus dos chicos se dieron cuenta, arrepintiéndose. Comprendiendo. A partir de ese momento, se juraron llevarse mejor, aunque fuera solo por ella. Se miraron, como si ese hecho constatara la promesa.

-No importa –murmuró Sharp. Un mensaje llegó al móvil del de rastas. Era de Silvia- Chicos, me tengo que ir… -los tres se levantaron del sofá, y fueron en silencio hacia la puerta, nadie encontraba las palabras adecuadas para esa situación, así que Jude besó a su hermana en la mejilla y la abrazó, y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada a su cuñado como despedida. Cogió el pomo de la puerta, y antes de abrirla, se giró- Celia, cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Y créeme cuando te digo que vas a estar bien.

Cerró la puerta con él fuera de la casa, viendo que no contestaba, que solo miraba hacia sus pies. Axel la miró preocupado, clavando en ella sus profundos ojos negros. Sentía unas ganas repentinas de abrazarla, besarla y llevarla en brazos hasta la habitación que compartían, dejarla en la cama y que hicieran el amor, y que se durmieran, y que al día siguiente, la mierda del cáncer no existiera, que todo fuera una absurda pesadilla, que la perfección de sus vidas no s hubiera roto. En vez de eso, solo la estrechó contra él y le acarició la espalda con delicadeza.

-¿Qué… qué tipo de cáncer es? –estúpido. Se sintió un estúpido preguntando eso en ese preciso momento. ¡Imbécil, más que imbécil! No hago más que joderlo todo…

Ella lo miró sorprendida por la pregunta. Aunque no parecía molesta. Al contrario. En realidad, hacía días que deseaba hablar con alguien sobre eso, pero si ninguna persona le preguntaba, sacar el tema ella misma le daba algo de corte, de pensar que quizá él no querría saber, como antes, cuando ni la miraba. A lo mejor era verdad que estaba mejor así…

-Linfático. El médico dice que puedo perder peso. Y tener fiebre y sudores nocturnos… aunque si ves que me muevo demasiado, dímelo y dormiré aquí, en el sofá –alzó sus ojos, a medio camino entre grises y verdosos, preciosos como el final de un anochecer.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? –Sonrió él, tristemente, mirándola al tiempo que sujetaba sus caderas- No me voy a volver a separar de ti nunca más, ¿me oyes? Nunca más, mi amor.

Y, como un cuento con un falso final feliz, los dos se abrazaron, se besaron. Axel la llevó en brazos hasta su cama, con delicadeza, y sí, hicieron el amor, como nunca antes, mirándose a los ojos y tratando de ser felices otra vez durante al menos unos minutos.

**Sé que es muy cortito, ¡pero os pido por favor que me entendáis! T-T Ya escribo muchos fics, sobre todo estoy muy volcada en Party Rock, ¡y quizá haya pronto una continuación a Lágrimas y Amigos! Quería poner alguna parte de Aiden en este capi, pero me gusta este final porque me parece muy bonito, y no sabía cómo encajar la otra parte sin joder el final, así que se ha quedado de esta forma. Por otro lado, mañana es mi cumple, y decidí haceros un regalo a vosotros (una extraña teoría, sí) (:**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, ¡la próxima semana nos leemos! Eso sí, no voy a decir qué día, porque al final, lo gafo.**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores, gracias por comentar y comprender mis ausencias de meses -.-**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
